


Forgetful Kisses

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [81]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post Series, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully needs a few minutes of peace after The Truth





	Forgetful Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

It takes us nearly a day to reach a motel where we feel safe. It’s pouring down rain when we run from the car to the little office where we grab our key before carrying our meager belongings into our dingy room.

The door is not fully clothed before I’m unbuttoning my sodden shirt. Mulder is preoccupied with casing the room and doesn’t notice until I am slipping out of my pants.

He watches with an unreadable face. It’s been so long that it feels nearly awkward stripping in front of Mulder.

When I’m fully naked I move forward and take his hand, leading him to the bathroom. He follows mutely, he eyes watching my bare ass the whole way. In the bathroom, I start a hot bath and turn to undress him.

His eyes are full of sad longing and I want to kiss him, but I wait and strip him first.

Both our bodies are cold and covered in goosebumps from the rain and for a few moments, we just stare at each other.

“I missed you so much.” Mulder says breaking the silence. His voice is heavy with unshed tears and I fling myself into his arms. Kissing his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, his chest, anywhere I can find purchase.

“Shhhh…. Shhhhh…” I hear him saying softly and stroking my hair and I realize that I am sobbing. My tears (and probably some snot) cover his neck. His eyes are red-rimmed and he takes my face between his hands.

“You wanted to take a bath?” He asks softly and I nod.

He motions toward the tub with his head, “It’s ready.”

And it was. I turned off the tap and enjoyed the warm steam coming off the water.

Mulder got ready to step in first but I stopped him and got in before pulling him down between my legs, his back to my chest.

I leaned him forward and began pouring hot water down his back and arms. He quivered under my touch and kissed the middle of his back.

“I love you.” I whispered. He took one of my hands and placed it on his cheek before kissing my palm.

“I love you.” He said quietly into my hand before releasing it.

I massaged his back for quite a while peppering in kisses along the way. When Mulder’s muscles are finally soft under my hands I move them between his legs where he is hard and he lays back against me with a groan.

I get him off in the tub and by the time he’s finished the water has chilled.

He makes love to me with his mouth on the bed, both of us still damp from our bath, and finally slides into me.

We both cry. My nails tear tracks along his back, arms, and ass. He pounds into me so hard that I know I’ll be sore come morning but it doesn’t matter.

He dresses and ventures out to get find us dinner.

We stay up for hours then talking before he comes to lay with me, our legs intertwined.

Nightmares plague me as usual but they are not as bad as they’ve been.

These are filled with William’s cries but he is just out of reach with an invisible barrier between us. Mulder stands before me in my dream with anger in his eyes as he covers his ears to try to drown out the cries of our son.

After what feels like an eternity my dream changes before my eyes. We’re in LA tangled together in a soft expensive bed. My makeup from the night before still lines my eyes and Mulder is kissing me softly. We laugh and talk for hours, knowing that we have the time.

It takes time for me to realize that part of it is not a dream. Mulder’s kisses are real and when I open my eyes he is there, his soft lips against mine and his hand stroking my cheek.

I close my eyes and pretend we are back in California. Things were so much simpler then. We had so much less baggage. We’d finally crossed the void and had found each other.

We were happy then, if only for a few months.

“Time to get up honey, we’ve got to get back on the road.” Mulder mumbles against my lips even though he is only half awake.

“Just a few more minutes.” I beg and pull him close, “Just a few more minutes of peace.”


End file.
